


Violet guilt

by GeorgiaMD17



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaMD17/pseuds/GeorgiaMD17
Summary: This fan fiction follows Ibrahim and MC through casa amor and back to the villa.





	1. The Disaster recoupling (Day 13. Pt3)

He had it all planned out, he was going to pour his heart out to the entire group, show MC how he really felt about her, how much he was falling. The speech had took him hours to perfect and not one bone in his body knew how he was going to manage this. The recoupling started off shaky, Jakub picked Hope which threw off the entire rhythm of the group, and left Noah scrambling for reasoning to choosing Priya whilst stealing glances at Hope the entire time. It was nearly his turn. Henrik stood up, looking straight at Hope, then Priya and then to the line of girls stood in front of him.

“I want to couple up with this girl because… well I’ve always felt we had a spark… she’s the type of girl I could really get along with… I really think we could last if we gave this a proper go so…. The girl I want to couple up with is… MC.”

Ibrahim had never been more shocked, his whole world had just came crashing down. He instantly locked eyes with MC and searched her face. _Did she want this? Is she happy that he’s picked her? He definitely doesn’t mess up his lines. _As she reluctantly went to sit next to Henrik the whole group could sense her anger, everyone but Ibrahim.

In panic Ibrahim stood up, he avoided all eye contact with MC, certain that he wouldn’t be able to handle whatever expression was on her beautiful face. _Who on earth was he going to pick now? _Lottie looked from him to MC and had the exact same confusion in her eyes, she was wondering the same thing. Which is why he picked her. She’d understand what he was doing, she’d get it. She had been one of MC’s best friends since day one, she wouldn’t try anything with him just out of loyalty. He avoided Gary’s eyes as the words “The girl I want the couple up with is… Lottie” escaped from his mouth. She was shocked, but after one look she caught on

“Wow, um. Oh! Okay, let’s give this a go babe” she smiled and calmly sat with him, looking at MC and nodding as she did so.

The rest of the recoupling went by in a flash. Gary chose Chelsea, Bobby chose Marisol. Nobody was with who they wanted to be with. _At least that was how Ibrahim felt. _

Almost instantly each couple went off to have private chats. Lottie understood, just as predicted. Arguing filled the lawn as Ibrahim looked over to where MC sat with Henrik. _She was unhappy? She didn’t want him? Surely not._

The girls were all taking their makeup off upstairs, leaving the boys to discuss what had just happened.

“Jakub, are you going to explain yourself?” Noah scoffed, torn on whether he was happy with the result or not.

“No need to mate. I did what I wanted, Hope seemed pretty pleased as well” Jakub chuckled back in response “Also seems like I gave another lad the courage to go for who he really wanted” looking at Henrik who hadn’t spoken since MC had yelled at him on the daybeds.

“Yeah…. About that…”

“How did she react?” the words escaped his mind. He didn’t mean to say this out loud, but he also didn’t stop himself. Ibrahim needed to know.

“To be honest with you… she wasn’t happy. She basically told me that she doesn’t see a future with me in the slightest” a frown spread across his face.

_She wasn’t happy? She doesn’t see a future with him? Why not? _ He clearly fancied her, _why wouldn’t he? Beautiful, confident, outgoing, the epitome of perfection._

“We’ll see how she feels in bed aye?” Henrik grinned sheepishly.

_How dare he speak about her like that? Like she was a piece of meat. _

“You alright mate?” Bobby questioned, seeing the scowl that had appeared and quickly figuring out the problem and lowering his voice. “You know who she really wants? You. It’s obvious. I saw the way she looked at you after he picked her. You’ll see, all of this will make sense in the morning” An encouraging smile graced his face. Bobby. The boy who MC had ended up with on day 1 after Hope took Noah. The boy who was clearly harbouring a crush for the remarkable woman but never acted on it out of respect for his mate.

Ibrahim and MC had been together since the 3rd day. Although he stepped forward for her she didn’t pick him. _No surprise there. _She then went on to say he was the most attractive islander during truth or dare. From then on he had fallen for her. _How was she feeling about all of this? _

Giggling filled the room as the girls all ran downstairs and jumped into their new beds. Bobby joked with Marisol about spooning and calling her babe, she responded by throwing a pillow at him. Lottie cautiously got in next to Rahim “She doesn’t want to be with him” she whispered, smiling mischievously and turning off the light.

_Is it true? Was I her first choice? She likes me? Why the hell does she like me? What did I do to deserve her?_


	2. Goodbye (Day 14. Pt1.1)

Awoken from what was the worst sleep of his life, Ibrahim’s first sight was MC. Who was kneeling beside his bed in a black one-piece with an open front. Looking as stunning as ever. He was so happy to see her.

“I haven’t got much time, the girls are leaving”

“Wait? Everyone’s gone?” he craned his neck to check the room, she wasn’t lying. “You lot are like cats”

“It certainly helps that you all sleep like potatoes. Plus Noah’s snoring drowned out any noise we made” she chuckled.

“I hope you’re not gone too long… I’ll miss you” _He shouldn’t have said that, he had no idea how she was feeling, what she wanted, who she wanted. _His train of thought was interrupted by her leaning over and kissing him, this quickly answered all of his questions. The happiness that filled him was unexplainable. _She wanted him, Lottie was telling the truth. He knew how she felt… but now she was leaving._

“I’ve got to go, don’t forget about me okay?” she smiled, pulling herself away from him and nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Never in a million years”


	3. The arrivals (Day 14. Pt1)

** The Villa **

Silence. The villa had never been like this before. Nervous, nobody knew where the girls were, when they were coming back, what they were doing. Ibrahim decided to keep his goodbye from MC a secret, for the sake of others who would’ve liked their girls to do the same.

_Was she still his? Time will tell._

“I GOT A TEXT” Bobby yelled excitedly as the rest of the boys put down the hairdryers and stopped whatever they were doing.

“Boys, we hope you’re in a welcoming mood because for the next 4 days you will be living with 6 new girls! #NewArrivals #Temptation”

Almost all of them responded with excitement. Noah, Ibrahim and Gary exchanged expressions across the room before assuming a nervous silence. These three boys had recently had the girl of their dreams ripped away from them, with no clue what she wanted.

_One of them knew._

“Wait…..if we have new girls….does that mean there’s new boys in that villa with our girls?” Noah observed. The silence resumed. This seemed like a logical assumption. The girls were living with 6 new boys.

_6 of them, how could he compete with that? Of course they’ll try their hardest to seduce her, why wouldn’t they? Gorgeous, confident, funny, outgoing. _A smile crept across his face just at the thought of her. _They’ll be in her league, unlike me. They won’t mess up their lines. _He snapped himself out of it. Remembering their goodbye kiss, telling himself that her feelings for him were just as strong as his, but the jealousy quickly settled in. _6 new boys. Was she going to stay loyal? Even if she does will it be to Henrik?_

It was time. Bobby had just finished prepping himself with every joke in the book, he had one mission, to find a girl that liked him as more than a friend. The sound of a Jeep filled the villa, the boys quickly ran outside to welcome the new arrivals. Everyone except Ibrahim Noah and Gary, 3 boys who had absolutely no idea how the girl they care about the most was going to act. Noah and Hope had just ended things due to a whole situation between him and Priya, did that mean Hope was going to find someone else? Lottie and Gary had only been a couple for a week and although it had been the greatest week of his year he had no clue how she was feeling. The three boys all looked at each other with the exact same worried expression as they joined the others on the lawn.

“Hey boys” the first girl walked in, her long brown hair cascading over her right shoulder and down her back, her hazel eyes scanned the boys instantly locking with Henrik who responded with a warm smile. “I’m Blake” she ran over and showered each boy with hugs and kisses.

_Nothing compared to MC. Ibrahim had yet to meet a girl who even stood a chance against MC in any beauty contest. _

The second girl walked in, this one was petite, with flaming locks of red hair and eyes of emerald green. She excitedly jumped into Blake’s arms before even glancing at the boys. Siobhan. She sized each man up, her eyes seemed to linger on Jakub who stood in his best strong-man pose. The boys gave her the exact same greeting as Blake.

_Still no competition. _

Third. Emily was her name. A tall Mediterranean beauty with pencil straight black hair and a rather casual style, she looked like a normal bubbly girl, apart from the nose ring that hung out of her right nostril and a small tattoo on her shoulder. Her eyes also lingered on Jakub, looks like Siobhan had some competition. Bobby seemed especially interested, beaming at her and cracking his best joke just to hear her melodic laugh which was very contagious.

Fourth. Elle. Gary instantly smiled, not that surprising, she was very similar to Lottie. Marching past the other 3 girls, making an extravagant entrance. Each of her arms heavily inked, dark makeup and eyes that could stare into your soul. “Well you’re all slightly less ugly in person I suppose. I wonder if any of you could handle me” she joked, a similar fiery remark to the one Lottie made on her first day. Gary whistled as a response, his flirty personality coming out to play. “Why thank you Crane boy” Elle chuckled whilst batting her eyelashes at him.

Fifth. Now this one looked extremely familiar. Dayo. A tall African girl with long black hair, a vibrant bikini that matched her eyeshadow and a smile that could light up any room. “Wow…She looks just like Hope” Noah whispered, loud enough for the boys to hear but quiet enough that the girls didn’t. A few of them nodded in agreement eyeing Noah and nudging him, making a clear point that Dayo was very much his type. She was quite a loud girl who instantly greeted every girl with grace and elegance before even glancing at the boys.

“Now, I’m going to apologise in advance if I step on any of your toes. I know who I want” she claimed as her eyes locked with Noah’s.

MC was still the most beautiful girl Ibrahim had ever seen.

Sixth. A redhead, short but curvy, a checkerboard one-piece. Astonishing blue eyes, freckles dotted over her cheeks. She had a very chilled attitude, and seemed right up his street. Ignoring the other girls as she walked in with purpose, introducing herself in a thick Irish accent. Shannon was her name. Once she had said a friendly hello to everyone she instantly made a B-line for Ibrahim whose eyes filled with a combination of shock and delight. This was the exact moment that he realised he was in trouble.

** Casa Amor **

“Girls on tour!!!” Chelsea screamed as the 6 of them ran to the sun loungers of the new villa. The smell of champagne filled the air, the girls had no idea what was about to happen. They all laid back relaxing, aiming to catch some rays before inevitably discovering what their plans were for the rest of their time here.

“GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS” Chelsea repeated once again in order to get the chant going, the others reluctantly joined in, pouring glasses of champagne. They all started discussing their lives before the villa when a familiar sound decided to chime in.

“TEXT!!!” Chelsea squealed, loud enough to deafen an entire room

“Girls, don’t get too comfortable, you will soon be joined by 6 new boys!!! #GraftingBoots #CasaAmor #NewBeginnings”

Half of the girls screamed out of joy, Priya, Marisol and Chelsea all clinked their glasses together, ready to do some serious schmoosing. Chelsea was a recently new islander, she had yet to find a boy who, as Gary would say, was her cup of tea. Marisol, much like Bobby, had been unlucky in love so far, every spark she’d felt had just fizzled out, this was her chance. Priya, well, she just liked the attention.

The other half remained sat, sipping their champagne cautiously. Lottie, Hope and MC. “Okay, I’m ready to try something new? I think…” Hope muttered as Chelsea topped up her glass excitedly.

“YAS! Hope’s up for it! Lottie? MC?”

Shrugs, headshakes. Complete uncertainty. Neither of these girls were with who they really wanted. Chelsea’s face became impatient as she continued to plead for their answers but they were quickly interrupted by Hope.

“Wait a minute. If we have 6 new boys, then does that mean…”

“New girls” Lottie scoffed. “EW, get rid” she threw her champagne back “No offence Chels”

“None taken babes, I’m just too excited to even care about new girls, MORE BUBBLY!!!” She clapped her hands, cheering. “GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS”

All of a sudden the door of the villa swung open and out walked a line of boys. Elijah, Felix, Kassam, Graham, Arjun and Carl.

The grafting had begun.


	4. The Video (Day 16. Pt1)

** The Villa **

2 days had passed since the girls have left, the new ones taking their place. Filling their beds, using their makeup desks. _She was irreplaceable._

Ibrahim had spent the last 2 days burying his guilt. He had been cracking on with Shannon. That chilled out redhead who showed a liking to him, and only him. _She only saw him as a way into the villa. He ignored this, she was a safe choice. He was 90% certain that MC had been doing the same, and if not… well it wasn’t out of loyalty to him._

Bobby and Jakub had been competing to win Emily’s affection, the scoreboard was leaning more towards Jakub. _Poor Bobby, always second best. _

Blake had instantly enticed Henrik. Apparently she reminded him of MC? Rahim was the only one who didn’t see it. _Irreplaceable. _Henrik had been slightly hesitant to Blake, he showed more loyalty to MC than expected. _Did he think she’d come round? Did something happen between the two of them? Was it true?_

Siobhan had also been competing, with Emily. They both had their sights set on Jakub, but only one of them had a backup plan. _Bobby._

Then there was Dayo and Elle, the two of them had become thick as thieves over the last 48hours and were practically inseparable. This wasn’t helping their grafting in the slightest, they spent way too much of their time chatting and gossiping rather than getting to know the boys. _Almost like they had forgotten about the time limit. _

A phone chimed in. “TEXT” Jakub yelled, the boys all gathered around him to an unusual phone screen. There was no message, just a video.

*Hope saying she was ready to try something new. Glasses clinking. 6 boys, 3 of which mentioned that they had their eye on MC. Chelsea and MC discussing one of the boys, MC telling her to go for it. Hope laughing at one of the boys jokes across a table. The same boy was in a clip with MC. Two clips in fact. The first was during the challenge, the 30second kiss. The second was slightly less unforgivable, she was dancing on him, nibbling his ear, and his cheeks flushed red. Lottie slapping the bum of one of the boys* these were just a few of the highlights from what the girls were doing.

Henrik was furious, certain that she was going to pie him off. Noah was a wreck, Hope seemed happy? Gary was slightly worried but he didn’t show it. Ibrahim was overwhelmed by jealousy. _Of course, of course this had happened. He was an idiot for even entertaining the idea that it wouldn’t. She was going to switch. She was going to move on. He should do the same, he should give in._

** Casa Amor **

MC, Arjun, Priya and Elijah gathered in front of a limbo pole, bending as low as possible when Carl approached. He stood pensively, his hands clasped together under his chin, the way he always stood when MC was around, listening intensely to whatever she said.

“MC, can I borrow you for a second? I’d like a chat”

“Sure” her mood had picked up since this morning, thanks to Lottie.

Earlier that day the girls received a video from the villa. In it they saw how the boys were behaving. Noah spoke about doing bits on the first night. Gary said he’d take any of the girls home to his Nan. Henrik kissing a brunette on the lawn whilst the others counted, _a challenge. _Then there was Ibrahim, who sat on the sun loungers telling a redhead how irresistible she looked, the clip cut off just after he lent in for a kiss.

MC was a wreck. _He did that? He really did that? How could he? _

“You made a good couple, I’m sure he won’t stick with her” Lottie chimed in “I wouldn’t worry”

“I did this to myself didn’t I? I helped him get over his fear of talking to women, I made him smoother. I…”

“Don’t say that! He hasn’t moved on MC, that’s ridiculous! You need to take your mind off of this video”

“Oh like it’s that easy? What do you suggest?” she scoffed, a little chuckle creeping out.

“A kissing challenge!”

It worked. MC pushed the video to the back of her mind for the rest of the day and only focused on winning Lottie’s pendant. She even kissed Felix’s bum! Now she proudly wore that pendant around her neck, flaunting it everywhere she went. _Well done Lottie, bravo. _

Now here she was lying on the daybed with Carl. Carl, the boy who had been grafting on MC since the day he arrived. He was very similar to Rahim, reserved, a geek, messed up his words all the time, and it was cute. MC did like him, but she couldn’t deny her feelings for Rahim. She and Carl had strictly just been friends, MC established that straight away when she built a pillow wall between them in bed. He understood, disappointed but he didn’t object. _Of course this was all before she knew what he was doing._

“I guess you could say, I was hoping that… the video… maybe it changed your mind?” Carl looked at MC with hope, he’d heard through the grapevine what Rahim had been shown doing, and if he was going to get a chance now would be it.

_The video. _Just mentioning it flared MC up with anger once again. _Had Rahim made her look like a fool? How dare he? _The anger overwhelmed her and she rebelled by pulling Carl into a passionate kiss. He was surprised but he didn’t stop her, smiling into the kiss. _Finally. _The kiss lasted about a minute before MC pulled away and sat up, turning her face away from him. _Why had she done that? Carl had been so lovely to her, he understood. Now she was just leading him on._

Carl was intelligent enough to know that her emotions were running high, he didn’t ask her what just happened. “What are you going to do?” he exhaled, the silence had become too intense for him to handle.

“I… I don’t know. I want to be with him, I thought he wanted that as well? I must look like a complete idiot! Remaining friends with all of you, whilst he’s doing that?”

“It’s his loss MC, if it helps, I wouldn’t act like that” he cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.


	5. Stick or Switch (Day 17. Pt3)

** MC **

“I thought this was going to be an easy decision, I knew what I was going to do but recent events have thrown me completely. There’s so much to think about, but none of that matters when feelings are involved, which is why… I’m going to stick with Henrik” The speech ended as quickly as it began. MC had no clue what was going to happen, what he was going to do. _Please, stick. _

“Give me a call if he screws up okay?” Carl took it well. _Of course he did. _

MC didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the girl’s speeches. Marisol brought Graham back, _no surprise there, _Chelsea brought Elijah with her, everyone else stuck. Whilst the unsuccessful four left the villa MC paced up and down the fire pit. _Did she mean as much to him as he did to her? Had she just made a huge mistake? _

The boys came back one by one. Noah stuck, he told Hope he missed her. Gary stuck, he was now single, nodding at Lottie when he caught her eye. Surprisingly he chose to sit on the left side of MC, “You alright love?”

“Yeah? I think so…”

Bobby was next. He also stuck, making him single. _Emily chose Jakub. _He joined Gary sitting on the right of MC and placing his arm around her.

Panic filled her body. They were comforting her, almost like something was going to upset her “Okay what’s going on? Why are you-“

“Hey guys” _it was him. _The sound of his voice alone brought a smile across her face, Lottie crossed her fingers, reaching for MCs hand. “I’d like you all to meet… Shannon” it was _her. _The same redhead he was with in that video, her jaw dropped in unison with Lottie’s, both appalled.

Bobby pulled MC into a hug, whispering into her ear. “He’s an idiot, I told him that” She couldn’t believe what she was seeing

** Ibrahim **

This is the safe option. He’ll stay on the island this way. She’s going to switch, she doesn’t want him, Shannon does. Clasping her hand as he turned the corner into the villa, he hadn’t seen her in days, he wasn’t ready.

There she was, she’d never looked more beautiful, the red silk dress clinged to her body in all the right places. _He knew exactly what she looked like out of that dress_. Her face was as incredible as ever, smiling, _not for long_. Shannon followed shortly behind him, her jaw dropped. He could feel Lottie staring him daggers. _She stuck, she stuck… for me?_

Silence, he could see the tears in her eyes. _No, please don’t cry. _

“Um, who is this?” Lottie asked, scowling at Rahim

“I’m Shannon, you must be Lottie, I’ve heard so much about you” she held her hand out for Lottie to shake.

“Babe you’ve heard nothing yet.” She turned her face away from Shannon’s hand and carried on holding MC’s, she had her face buried into Bobby’s shoulder.

Bobby had told him how much of an idiot he was being. It wasn’t direct, but Rahim knew what he meant. The night before the video arrived Rahim was in the bathroom with the boys, discussing the old and the new, he expressed a liking towards Shannon. “Let’s hope MC is having just as much fun as you” he tried to pass it off as a joke, a bit of banter but Rahim knew it wasn’t. Bobby rarely got angry but when he did _you knew. _

Ibrahim sat down with Shannon by his side, he kept stealing glances at her, but she wouldn’t look at him. _What had he done?_

Jakub stuck. That was surprising, he had fought Bobby for Emily’s attention and threw her away like she was nothing once he had her. Henrik was last, Ibrahim already knew what he had decided.

“This is Blake”

She took it on the chin, with grace. Nodding at him. Pulling herself away from Bobby and looking Rahim in the eye for the first time.

“It’s okay Henrik, you had every right. I was horrible to you the minute you picked me. I wish you and Blake all the best” it was muffled, her eyes were only just starting to clear up.

“You seem hurt?” Henrik was concerned, he thought he had upset her- which was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Not by you” she shot Ibrahim a look that he’d never seen before. What was that face? Anger? Hurt? Regret?


	6. The aftermath (Day 17. Pt4)

The air was rich with anger. Ibrahim couldn’t take his eyes off of MC. Her face was a picture, furious but devastated, mischievous but nervous. How was she going to handle this?

“MC, maybe… we should have… a chat?” his lips trembled as the words left them. Unsure of what was going through her head.

“You think?” she cackled slightly, shooing him away with her left hand before storming into the villa.

It probably wasn’t the wisest decision but he had to make this right, Ibrahim left Shannon by herself at the fire put, chasing after MC. “MC, please just talk to me”

“What? What could you possibly say that will make this any better?” she stood with her arms crossed, giving him a look that could turn him into stone. “You cheated. You told me you could never forget about me in a million years and look at what you did!”

“I’m sorry, I can explain please… just let me explain”

“Fine. You have 5 minutes” you could see the pain in her eyes, she was trying to hide it but she was unsuccessful. This was how Ibrahim knew he’d hurt her, MC never cried, she thought it made her look weak and here she was, tears threatening to fall for the second time. MC had changed a lot since she met Rahim, she used to never open up, act as if she was heartless. She’d obviously been hurt before, her motto was “The best way to avoid getting your heart broken is to act like you don’t have one_.”_ He couldn’t bear the thought of her crying, especially if he was the reason.

“Clocks ticking Ibrahim”. Ibrahim, she hadn’t called him that since day 2, _my friends call me Rahim_. It was only now that Ibrahim realised how long he had gone without speaking, he was desperate to find the words that would justify him, make everything right again, put things back to how they were. Just when he had found them MC rolled her eyes.

“Just as I thought. Times up. I knew you were bad with your words but I’d at least like to think you’d try for me. I thought I meant something to you? Obviously not” and without hesitation she stormed up the stairs, Bobby shook his head before following her. There was only one person left in the room with him. His mind was a mess, he was his own enemy. The greatest thing that had ever happened to him was gone. How was he going to fix this?

“Bravo” it was Lottie, she stood in the corner of the living room, giving Rahim a slow round of applause while glaring. “Out of all the guys here, you’d be the last person I expected that from. Bet she wishes she brought someone back now”. The video came rushing back into Ibrahim’s mind, that lad, the one she was kissing, dancing on. Acting like she was completely innocent. _Beware the green-eyed monster._

“Like she’s completely innocent, I saw that video. I saw how she was behaving with that bloke” he’d let his emotions get the best of him, scrambling for excuses and blaming her was just one of them.

“What bloke? MC didn’t do anything that wasn’t part of a challenge, and besides you’re not the only one who received a video. You were cracking on with that Shannon before you’d even got a glimpse of her behaviour” She tutted at him in disgrace, walking back outside leaving him with nothing but the overwhelming consequences of his own actions.

The stars glistened in the night sky as MC sat on the roof terrace trying to piece together what she had just witnessed. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her makeup was smudged but despite all this she was still one of the most beautiful women to ever walk the earth. Her mind was jumbled, no clue of what was going to happen next. _Would she get an explanation? Maybe an apology? Was she even going to stay on the island? _Her eyes started darting as she rapidly got up and began to pace the terrace.

“You alright lass?” Bobby appeared from the dressing room door. His face was ridden with concern. Once MC turned around to face him he ran to hug her, it was obvious that she’d been crying. Bobby had been there for MC since the beginning, he had buried his feelings away from the very first day. He’d pushed MC to get to know Rahim and convinced her that he was not out of her league – which is why she didn’t pick him on the first day.

MC’s sniffles became prominent once again as her eyes filled with tears, she pulled away from Bobby and sat back down in an attempt to calm herself. Bobby cautiously sat next to her, unsure of what to say. His mind was scrambling for the words. He hated seeing her like this, she was always such a happy person, the life of the villa. Doing everything in her power to keep the peace when the girls got difficult just so everyone could have an easy summer. She didn’t deserve this. _Nobody deserved this._

His thoughts were interrupted by a moan of frustration as MC wiped her eyes. “How could he do this? I don’t even recognise him anymore.”

“He got scared, he thought…” it was spluttered due to nerves but it was the best Bobby could do

“He thought what? That he couldn’t trust me? That I would jump at the chance to switch? _He obviously doesn’t know me very well if he let himself even entertain that idea!” _She rolled her eyes and threw her head back allowing her long brown hair to hang off the balcony.

“I told him that. He believed me at first… look I don’t know what Shannon said to him but out of the blue he was adamant that you were going to switch, and if you didn’t you would be sticking for Henrik, not him”

“Henrik? Did he not tell you how I reacted to him picking me? I was furious! I made it very clear that I was not happy” The anger was returning, she couldn’t believe that he’d even think that.

“Yeah he told us, but you know Rahim… all it takes is the tiniest implication and the lad is ridden with insecurities”

They could hear Lottie yelling downstairs. MC wasn’t the only one who was furious. The villa door slammed as Lottie stormed out, making her visible from the rooftop. Gary dashed over to calm her down but she wasn’t having any of it.

“Look I just need to be alone for a while” she crumpled the tissue in her left hand before dabbing her eyes one last time. Bobby nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder

“I’m here if you need me, you’ll get through this” he then left the girl by herself to look at the stars.

The remainder of the night had been quiet, awkward, it wasn’t half the reunion the others had expected.

They were all stumbling around the bedroom, desperate to get some sleep. As the only four single people, Lottie and Bobby had agreed to share whilst Gary jokingly made eyes at MC from across the room, patting her side of the bed with his hand and smirking. She sniggered, it was the first time she’d shown any glimmer of happiness all night. Placing her phone on the table nearest she collapsed besides Gary, his voice lowering so only she could her it

“How are you? How did your chat go with…?”

“It lasted merely 5minutes and he wasn’t able to give me an excuse” she threw her hands down on the mattress.

“Maybe he’ll talk easier in the morning love, it will all turn out okay, everything happens for a reason” he patted her shoulder consolingly before turning over and drifting off almost immediately.


	7. Explanations (Day 18)

The Spanish sun pierced through the smallest gap in the villa curtains, grazing Ibrahim’s tired eyes. He had barely slept a wink, all he could think about was MC and how badly he had screwed this up. Shannon stirred next to him, rubbing her eyes and smiling as his face came into her view.

“Good morning Rahim” she let out a sweet yawn before kissing him on the cheek and leaving to brush her teeth. _How was he going to do this?_

The other islanders groaned as they rolled out of their beds. Gary started the morning like every other: “Who wants a cuppa? New people how do you take it?” Bobby got up to help him with the many mugs.

MC slowly sat up in her bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She too had not slept a wink. Ibrahim made eye contact with her from across the room, his eyes were heavy and accompanied by large grey bags. Unsure of what facial expression to make, he awkwardly nodded which was only met with an eye roll before she left the room.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur, Ibrahim tried to make Shannon feel comfortable whilst scrambling for a way to make MC forgive him. She was obviously still angry, the girl was clever, had these little tricks that would get back at him; like wearing his favourite bikini around the villa. That green one that brings out her mesmerising eyes and leaves very little to the imagination. _Truth is MC could wear anything and Ibrahim would still be in awe of her. _

It was obvious that she still wanted that explanation, and there was one… _a very good one. _Ibrahim just had no idea how to tell her. It wasn’t long before Shannon noticed that something wasn’t right. “Go talk to her, you both need this” her smile was reassuring, she wasn’t threatened by MC. _How does she not see her as a threat? _

“You sure? You don’t mind? I just…”

“You need to explain, I get it. Go talk to her Rahim” she laid back on the sun lounger, next to Blake who was still very pleased with herself.

MC was sat on a counter in the kitchen, laughing with Bobby and Lottie, her hands were placed at her sides whilst she kicked her legs. _Was this a front? Or was she genuinely happy?_ Her facial expression immediately shifted as Rahim approached her. “Oh it’s you” she tutted, her legs stopped swinging, _of course it was a front._

“Can we chat? Please? I wasn’t ready last night but I am now” he stood cautiously, studying her face for any sign of feelings towards him. There was a sheer glimmer in her eyes but he couldn’t place it, hate? _Love? _

She looked him up and down before getting off of the counter. “Fine, roof terrace. Come on Ibrahim” _Ibrahim. _She gave Lottie a nod of reassurance before accompanying Rahim to the rooftop. They walked in silence, small talk wasn’t an option. Rahim’s hands were shaking as he and MC sat on opposite sides of the terrace.

“I’m listening.” She placed her water bottle on her left and studied him intently. She had more patience today, she wasn’t as overwhelmed. It calmed him slightly, allowed him time to think through what he was going to say, _to plan out the words carefully. _This explanation was going to be difficult.

“I… I thought you would switch, and if you didn’t I thought you’d want to be with Henrik… not me” he didn’t make eye contact, he looked down out of guilt, fiddling with a loose thread on one of the cushions.

“Okay, and where did you get that impression? I made it very clear to Henrik that I didn’t want to be with him. I said goodbye to you for Christ sake!” he could sense the anger making a comeback. _That was the last thing he wanted._

“I know, I know you did… I trusted you at first. It’s just Shannon said something…” still fiddling with the thread.

“Shannon said what?” MC was suspicious. _Reasonably._

“That… you and Henrik… you weren’t always platonic…” the thread came off in his hand as his eyes resided in hers. She was confused. “Look, I trusted you I did MC but… Shannon got me thinking. She suggested that maybe you gave Henrik the impression that you wanted to be with him… that you flirted…”

“And you believed her? After that goodbye?”

“Well, I tried to tell myself that it wasn’t true… but Henrik, he was surprisingly hesitant with Blake. And that confused me because if you had been as clear as he said, then he why? I thought maybe… something happened between the two of you…”

Her silence continued, she was in shock. _How could he even think that?_

“Look MC…” he began to shuffle towards her, his eyes rested on her hand. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms once again, to breathe in her scent. “I understand if not but… things can go back to how they were? If you want them to…” he made eye contact with her once again. “I’m sorry, if I could go back and do it all differently…” he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against hers.

“But you can’t Rahim. That’s the thing. You can’t undo this” _Rahim. _That tiny detail of her dialogue brought a small smile across his face. She pulled her hand away, averting her eyes and exhaling. “I forgive you… I’m just going to need some time.” _She forgave him? What on earth did he do to deserve her?_

“I completely understand, take as much time as you need” he nodded his head and rested his eyes over the ledge of the roof.

The rest of the day was frantic. Hope and Noah reunited and talked things through, MC and Blake decided to bury the hatchet and move on. Their apparent identical personalities had clashed within 10seconds of meeting. _That couldn’t have made it easier for her_. Things seemed to be going back to the way they were… _well not everything._

The villa was calm once again, peaceful and surrounded by the complete bliss of not knowing what was going to happen next. _Too bad this couldn’t last. _

“TEXT!!!” Priya yelled from the bean bags.

“Islanders, tonight there will be a dumping but with a twist. Please gather around the fire pit within an hours’ time”

Fear. _A twist? _You could see the panic rush into their eyes. _Someone was going home… it could be her. Please don’t let it be that way_

The sun has set as the islanders sat around the fire, legs shaking with nerves, oblivious of what was to come. The four single people sat together on the end, Gary, Lottie, Bobby and MC, it was fair to say that they were the most worried.

A phone chimed in Noah’s pocket, he slowly reached for it bracing himself.

“Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. Those with the least votes will be in danger of leaving… **tonight**”

That took the pressure off the end four, they were single, _they weren’t leaving. She wasn’t leaving. _

Marisol’s phone was next, she sighed bracing herself before opening the text

“The couples with the fewest votes, and in danger of leaving tonight…are:”

There was a brief silence before the list began to come through. Shannon’s phone

“Noah and Priya”

Priya’s face dropped as Noah guided her to the other side of the fire, clasping her hand with his. Lottie’s phone.

“Blake and Henrik”

Blake sighed but she didn’t get emotional, after all she had only been here for a few days. Henrik glanced at MC and gave her a friendly nod before joining the other couple. The air was rich with anxiety and paranoia, nobody knew who was next… _or what that twist was about._

Ibrahim’s phone.

“Hope and Jakub”

Hope looked up shocked, her eyes resided in Noah’s who gave her a warm reassuring smile. Her mind placed all the blame on Jakub, scowling at him “This is all your fault!”

“Sorry for fancying you” he scoffed. “Why do you care about leaving anyway? You’ve found what you came here for… or do you want more?” there was a strange sense of realisation in his eyes, _nobody else understood it. What did he mean by that?_ Before he could say anymore Hope nudged him in the chest, dragging him to stand next to Noah.

MC’s phone.

“Chelsea and Elijah”

The four couples stood in a row, legs shaking. No clue what was coming next.

“Now what?” Gary broke the silence with this mutter of confusion. Another phone chimed in, Bobby’s. “Bloody hell, it’s like a telephone exchange place here!”

“Wow, this is…” Bobby was flustered, he glanced at the islanders around him, then to those standing before exhaling and reading the message.

**“Now for that twist. The four single islanders must now choose someone to re-couple with, those not picked will be leaving”**

The entire villa was shook. All eyes fell on the four at the very end, Lottie stood up first…

“Okay well, when I look at all 4 of you, there is one boy who stands out the most. And although this is going to be strictly platonic, I can’t imagine my time I the villa without him. So the boy I want to couple up with is… Noah”

Noah responded with a huge smile as he walked over to hug Lottie, leaving Priya stood by herself. MC was next. Her breathing was slow, panicked, her eyes rested on the ground in front of her before briefly glancing at Gary as if she was signalling something.

“Well, this decision is rather difficult. Mainly because the boy I’d rather be with isn’t an option” her eyes moved in Ibrahim’s direction, _she still wanted to be with him?_ “But he’s moved on so I guess I should at least try” _No, no I haven’t. _He wanted so badly to scream at her that it wasn’t the case, _never in a million years. _“The boy I would like that to be with isn’t here…” _The boy from the other villa _“I don’t know if this boy has any potential but I think he deserves more of a chance than the one he’s been given so for that reason, the boy I want to couple up with is… Elijah” Chelsea’s face dropped as she let go of Elijah’s arm allowing him to walk up and embrace MC. A rush of jealousy engulfed Ibrahim, Elijah was definitely MC’s type, physically anyway but that was enough to turn his face into a scowl as Elijah bent down and tentatively kissed her cheek. Shannon noticed and in an attempt to reassure her Ibrahim reluctantly placed his hand on her knee, and smiled. Her eyes searched his face before she calmly lent back once again. Elijah whispered something in MC’s ear, probably thanking her, before placing his arm around her. _Beware the green eyed monster._

The rest of the speeches were rushed. _At least they were in Ibrahim’s mind. _Gary saved Chelsea who he had obviously taken a fancy to. _Wonder how Lottie feels about that. _Bobby saved Hope meaning that the people leaving were: Priya, Henrik, Blake and Jakub.

Priya was the hardest to say goodbye to, MC was a wreck. She and Priya had been thick as thieves since day 3, they had a rocky start because originally Priya came in and coupled up with Bobby leaving MC single, but that also gave her the opportunity to be with Ibrahim which to this day she was incredibly thankful for.

Many tears were shed and goodbye hugs were passed around, as the four walked out the villa with their suitcases. Elijah pulled MC into a hug as she cried into his shoulder, he kissed her hair. They were very good friends in Casa Amor so he felt comfortable around her, _that only enraged Ibrahim more. _


	8. I see Green (Day 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have edited the timeline and dialog of events from now on in order to add more depth.

The villa was slowly drifting back into its normal state. Everyone was laughing once again, the couples were relaxed, _well most of them. _Priya and Henrik had left a gaping hole but it was their time to go. Henrik left with Blake by his side, and well Priya… she definitely won’t be lonely for long that’s for sure.

The girls had deserted the boys in the kitchen whilst they went to get ready. Breakfast was in order as Bobby began what he does best, Gary popped the kettle on as usual. The atmosphere was pleasant once again, no tension, no paranoia, _nothing._

“So… is everybody happy?” Bobby looked up whilst cracking an egg on the side of his frying pan.

“Very. Thank you so much for saving Hope last night Bobs, I know how much Priya meant to you” Noah patted him on the back with a warm smile.

“It was the right thing to do… Priya was just a casualty in your story. Gary, how’s Chelsea?”

“Yeah she’s a great girl isn’t she” a smile formed in the corner of his mouth “Not my usual type but great none the less” fetching the tea bags from the cupboards. “Speaking of… Elijah, how are you and MC?”

“Well, we’re good. Don’t tell Chelsea this but I always fancied MC in Casa Amor, but she was so hung up on…” his eyes flickered to Ibrahim who was washing up. “That I just never said anything. Plus there was this other guy who was into her back then and I’m not one to step on toes” there was a loud clutter from the sink as Ibrahim put the clean plates on the draining board, scowling as he did so. “Speak of the devil” a smile spread across Elijah’s face as MC walked into the kitchen, Ibrahim’s face turned immediately.

Her eyes were full of life, a large smile across her impeccable face. Her chestnut hair was twisted into a large bun and she wore a green and yellow bikini, another one of his favourites. _But then again everything she wore was his favourite. _“Good morning boys” her melodic voice filled the air as she walked over to Elijah and kissed him on the cheek. Another loud clutter came from the sink. He placed his arm around her waist as they strolled off to the pool together. _Another loud clutter_, Bobby noticed this time.

“It was bound to happen sometime mate… what did you expect? That she’d never move on? That not one guy would be interested in her? That’s crazy” he started scooping the eggs from the frying pan and onto his plate.

“I know… of course he’d fancy her…”

“Then what’s the problem? You’ve moved on, so has she. Just accept it” He picked up his plate and walked over to the sun loungers. _If only that was true._

_\-----_

In an attempt to get his mind off of things Ibrahim went to do what he does best, work out. Graham saw this as an opportunity to bond with the gym fellas, offering to spot for him and Gary whilst they started their morning routines. Their conversation shifted to how pleased everyone was in their couples, _Ibrahim kept his mouth shut._

The conversation was interrupted by a large pair of emerald eyes that hadn’t left Ibrahim’s mind all morning. She was holding her water bottle towards her head in an attempt to cool herself down, her forehead was shiny with sweat.

“I’d invite you to join MC but you already look like you’ve done enough” Graham teased whilst he lifted a barbell.

“Ha-ha very funny boat-boy, its hot leave me alone” her tone was playful, she was back to her normal self… _happy._

“That’s because I’m here” Gary chuckled in, smiling mischievously before winking at MC in exaggeration. Laughter filled the lawn. Ibrahim turned to face her, holding one single weight in his left hand, she smiled at him but only _briefly. _Ibrahim returned the smile.

“I see you both kept up your routines whilst we were away” her eyes flicker over Rahim, looking him up and down and biting her lip. _That look. _“Rahim, you’re looking absolutely shredded, I have to say I envy Shannon right now”. _She was flirting, the cheek of her. _He tried to fight off a smile before flexing so his pecs danced, he let out a chuckle. _He knew how to flirt when it came to her. _

“You can still look MC, just no touching” Gary’s face was priceless, Rahim had just been smooth. A cheeky smile formed in the corner of MCs mouth, there was a look in her eyes, one that Rahim had seen many times before. _Cheeky._

“But that’s the best part…” this response shocked Rahim even more, _more flirting, what was she doing? _His mouth fell slightly open but before he could respond Elijah swung his arms around the girl’s waist. _What a lovely reminder. _He pressed his lips to her neck before even glancing at the three lads in front of him.

“Can I steal you for a minute? If you don’t mind…” his voice was deeply smooth, enough to make any girl swoon.

“Of course, bye boys” she waved before slipping away. _The weight dropped on the ground. _

“Woah mate! You’re lucky that didn’t land on your foot” Gary commented, gesturing to the steel barbell that Ibrahim had just dropped to the ground.

“What? Oh… yeah, clumsy me”

\-----

“TEXT!!!!” Chelsea squealed excitedly from the side of MC who had been covering her ears since the tone went.

“Islanders, today you will play a game of Mister and Missus. You have 30minutes to quiz your partner in preparation”

Chelsea excitedly jumped up and down before running over to Gary, “I have so much to teach you! My favourite colour is pink, my first pet was called Gin- short for Ginny-…” and she’d gone off on one. Gary could barely keep up, side-eyeing the others in panic.

MC and Elijah high-fived across the sun loungers, he entwined her fingers with hers triggering a giggle to escape her mouth. Shannon walked towards Rahim, placing her water bottle down before eyeing him up “What’s with the face?” she frowned slightly, she was getting suspicious. His face turned so their eyes met

“What? Oh… nothing I’m just tired” forcing a smile at her.

The first question. “What did your girl want to be when she was young?” _Someone who helped people._

“I wasn’t sure so I guessed” Elijah flipped his board over “Model” flashing MC a cheeky smile.

“You flirt!” she playfully nudged his arm before flipping hers over “Someone who helped people.” _Knew it. _She shook her head at him “It’s okay, it’s just the beginning”

“Exactly” he chuckled pulling her into a cuddle.

A few questions passed by, MC and Elijah were in the lead. Bobby picked up a card “What’s your girl’s biggest pet peeve?” _People who shout at waiters. _

“I have a good feeling about this, _again”_ flipping his board over. _Dammit, he was right. _“I’ll remember that, if I ever get the pleasure.”

“It’s so rude! They’re not your servants have a bit of respect!”

“Well that was the last question” Bobby started counting up the tallies “And the winners are….” Stomping his feet to create a drumroll. “Elijah and MC!” She pulled him in for a kiss. “In second place we have Shannon and Ibrahim, and lets not discuss Chelsea and Gary” Bobby teased. _Of course they won. _

“Seriously Rahim what is with you today? You seem irritated” Shannon was concerned now, she needed reassurance.

“Nothing! I told you I’m just tired” he reluctantly pulled her close whilst keeping one eye on MC.

\------

The Spanish sun was setting whilst the girls were getting ready, tensions echoed from the kitchen.

“Is that the boys? Are they arguing?” Lottie had craned her neck out. Shannon ran into the room.

“Rahim and Elijah are arguing”

“Over?” MC paused in front of the mirror, she was wearing a white striped jumpsuit, one of the outfits she’d stole from casa Amor. 

“Something to do with fruit… come on!” the girls all rushed downstairs, following the echoes until they reached the kitchen. Gary and Graham were discussing milk cartons, Rahim and Elijah were arguing over fruit, the next site was priceless.

“Order! Order!” Bobby appeared from the cupboard, he was holding a type of makeup brush banging it like it was a gavel.

“Bobby that’s my cape!” Lottie snarled before letting out a cackle “You best not stretch it. Bobby gathered the islanders around the fire pit, treating every problem like a court case. Forming the conclusion that Marisol was innocent when it came to squeezing the fruit. MC had defended her against Rahim. The second case was the hair in the shower- that was also settled as mutual blame across the islanders. Lottie was next, she sashayed out of the villa holding a pair of laced black underwear. _Rahim recognised them. _

“I found these in my bed! I have a pretty good idea who they belong to” _So did he._ She pointed her index finger at MC “Babe it’s obviously you”

“I- I’ve never seen those before in my life! I demand a lawyer” _Liar. _Rahim caught her eye across the fire pit and shook his head whilst flashing her a mischievous smile, she mouthed “Shhh” at him before averting her eyes to Lottie. Marisol defended her and surprise she got away with it. Lottie threw the pants away, _too bad…_

“Last case! The purring!” Bobby hit his gavel one last time before reading out the testimony on the bedroom noises.

“I think it was coming from Rahim’s side of the room.” Gary chuckled.

Rahim glanced at Shannon, a confused look on his face. “MC who do you think it is?” he had his own suspicions.

“Actually, I was going to agree… I used to hear purring from you before…” a smile spread across her face “I never said anything because I always thought it was cute.”

Rahim’s cheeks blushed as he looked down shyly. He had always felt so comfortable around MC, she appreciated his interests, she liked him for who he was, and he could be himself around her. _He missed that. _


	9. Desires (Day 20)

Ibrahim was awoken to the sound of giggling from MC’s bed, Elijah was making her laugh. Things seemed to be going well between them, he had brought the light back into her eyes that had been missing the minute she saw Shannon. Ibrahim pulled the bed sheet over his head in an attempt to block out the noise, it didn’t work. He clenched his fists under the duvet.  
“Morning!” Lottie yelled from the other side of the bedroom, spreading her arms as she rolled out of Noah’s bed. Noah was fully dressed under the covers, he searched the room for Hope. Chelsea sat up next to Gary, her eyes melting into Elijah’s as he turned away from MC to face her. MC rubbed hers, letting out a little yawn before rising out of bed, she was wearing a black and white PJ set, another thing she picked up from casa Amor.  
“Who wants tea then?” She ran her fingers through her chestnut locks, grabbing her water bottle.  
“Took the words right out of my mouth love” Gary mumbled through a yawn, getting out to help MC with the orders. They resumed their playful banter whilst walking out the bedroom together. She was back to her normal self.  
“I think I’m gonna go for a swim” Elijah climbed out of bed, grabbing his swim trunks.  
“Oo! I’ll come with” Chelsea beamed at him, clapping her hands together quietly. Someone was popular.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once everyone was settled on the lawn the atmosphere was as pleasant as ever. MC approached Chelsea and Elijah by the pool, he beamed at her once eye contact was made.  
“Babe! Come sit, we were just discussing tiny meals!” Chelsea excitedly squealed at her, moving away from Elijah in guilt. “If you could have any meal in tiny form, what would it be?”  
“Hmmm, probably a roast dinner or something” MC perched on the rim of the pool, her legs dipping in the water.  
“Sounds delish babes!” Chelsea kicked her legs into the pool, scooting up to MC.  
“I’m gonna grab a smoothie, you girls have fun” Elijah hastily disappeared to the kitchen, leaving the two to talk besides the pool.  
“So hun, I was wondering… if you could couple up with anybody here, and I mean anyone who would it be?” her eyes were eager, searching MC’s face, there as a slight surprise in her eyes but she was thinking through her answer.  
“Well, that’s a difficult question… things are going well with Elijah…”  
Chelsea’s face dropped slightly but she covered it with a broad smile “Yeah! That’s good! Seems like he really likes you” her tone had changed slightly. MC’s face was flustered, the question had stomped her, her eyes darted around the lawn whilst considering her full answer.  
“Well, Elijah’s great and all but if I had to be honest… I miss Rahim…” a shy smile appeared as she looked up at Chelsea.  
“Really?! OMG!!! You guys were so cute together!” she was back to her usual bubbly self almost instantly, volume increasing with each syllable that left her mouth. MC placed a finger to her lips.  
“Shhh! We don’t want others to hear… besides he’s with Shannon now…”  
“Oh, don’t be silly! I see the way he looks at you, his face lights up whenever you walk into a room, its adorable!” she clapped her hands in excitement. His face lights up. That was the same thing Hope had told MC on day 3.  
“Yeah I’m not so sure… What about you?” the classic change of topic.  
“Erm, you’re close with Bobby… I was wondering if…” she averted her eyes into the water, looking embarrassed.  
“Wait a minute, do you???” Chelsea nodded “Bobby? Since when?”  
“The other night when he pretended to be a judge, he was so cute, it got me thinking. He’s always making me laugh and goes out of his way to keep everyone happy… It’s sweet, I just…”  
“What about Elijah? I thought…” searching her face, she seemed sincere.  
“Well, don’t you think it’s obvious that I’m chasing a man who’s not interested? He’s changed since casa amor, he doesn’t pay attention to me anymore, just ignores me. With you on his arm, I feel a little, I don’t know, second best” She looked down, her blue eyes focusing on a single blade of grass. “Bobby never saw me as second best… we flirted a little before casa amor, nothing too serious, but, he was always kind to me.” You could see the doubt in her face, still staring at the blade of grass.  
“He’d be insane not to, you’re stunning! You’re funny! Actually, I’m shocked I didn’t try to set you up with him sooner!” MC placed her hand on Chelsea’s, squeezing. “You got this” she winked, bringing a smile to her face, those big blue eyes were beaming with confidence once again.  
“Thanks MC, I can always count on you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m desperate for the little girl’s room” she skipped off without a care in the world. Making sure MC wasn’t watching her before turning around and heading towards the gym where Rahim was doing his workout, alone.  
“Hello Chels” Rahim calmly greeted her whilst lifting his weight.  
“I’ve got something to tell you!” she teased joyfully, perching next to him on the bench. Rahim placed the weight on the shelf behind him, they say curiosity killed the cat.  
“What is it? I’m all ears” he was expecting a pointless story that he could chuckle at; the laugh was needed after his rough day.  
“A certain girl is still into you” her face flushed with excitement. Rahim’s eyes widened, confused.  
“Wait… who?” there was a slight glimmer of hope in his dark eyes but it was dimmed by self-doubt.  
“MC! Who else would “still” be into you?”  
“You’re joking? She still likes me?” a huge smile engulfed his face, she had to be lying.  
“She just told me herself babes!” Chelsea arched her back, stretching her arms before patting Rahim on the back. “Do what you wish with that info! I’m gonna go to the kitchen” disappearing just as quickly as she had appeared. Rahim could no longer focus, he was processing, putting the pieces together in his mind. Was it true? The flirting at the gym… he wasn’t sure but then something crept into his mind, the same sentence from day 1 when he stepped forward, if you don’t take a chance, you’ll never know…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There was no time like the present, MC was kicking her legs in the infinity pool, combing her hair so it hung over her left shoulder. As Rahim approached her, she leant back, arching with the palms of her hands placed in the moistened grass. Luckily her eyes were closed or she would have seen him coming from a mile away, his footsteps were clumsy, almost tripping out of nerves, he kicked a pebble by accident, landing it in the pool beside her with a splash, one eye popped open.  
“Rahim?” her eyes were startled but a warm smile filled her face “How are you?”  
“I’m good yeah… Erm MC can we talk? You know… in private?” his eyes nervously flickered from the ground to her face, searching for any sign of fancy.  
“Sure, roof terrace?” pulling herself up and calmly guiding him away.  
The roof terrace was secluded away from everyone else, the others only sat there whilst drinking their morning coffee or to watch the sun set, it was also where people came to think, get some peace and quiet from the chaotic life that was Love Island. The two sat against the half-wall, MC lent her head on her hand looking at Rahim intently.  
“So… what did you want to talk about?”  
“I’m just gonna come out with it… I’m 80% sure it was just Chelsea messing with me but-...” MC’s eyes filled with frustration, a slight anger hiding behind them.  
“She told you, didn’t she? Why am I not surprised?” rolling her eyes and dropping her arm. “That girl, I love her to bits but she can’t keep her mouth shut for more than 5 minutes I swear”  
“So, it’s true? MC, I… I don’t know what to say…” a smile spread across his face, there was no use fighting it, Rahim’s feelings for this girl had never been clearer.  
“Look, I have feelings for you, they don’t just go away because we aren’t together”  
“I know… I think about you all the time” he made eye contact, losing himself in her emeralds. “If the circumstances were different, we’d be together, if I hadn’t been an idiot…”  
“Yeah your IQ definitely dropped a few digits whilst I was away” her tone was playful but her eyes were as serious as ever.  
“I… I can’t stand seeing you with Elijah…” running his fingers across the cushions until they reached hers, she didn’t pull away this time.  
“And you think I enjoy seeing you with Shannon?” raising an eyebrow whilst entwining her fingers in his. Ibrahim had inched closer to her, his gaze slowly drifting from her eyes to her lips and back, MC picked up on this and fought the urge “Rahim, there are other people involved… it’s not just about us is it” breaking eye contact but still holding his hand. Rahim began to rub her palm with the side of his thumb.  
“Yeah, we don’t want to step on anyone’s toes…” there was an awkward silence filled by mutual nodding as they both avoided eye contact, glancing over the ledge for a brief moment before they were encapsulated in their own private bubble once again. MC’s eyes were on the ground, she slowly raised them, looking at Rahim through her lashes. Another thing Hope had told her to do… Rahim’s gaze followed hers, swallowing before slightly biting his bottom lip.  
The eye contact was back, sitting close under the blazing Spanish sun, MC’s leg brushed against his teasingly, Rahim’s cheeks flushed, his gaze drifting back to her lips “Fuck it” wrapping his arms around her waist and planting his lips on hers hungrily before they both sank into the passionate kiss. Effortlessly pulling her onto his lap, tracing his lips across her jawline and down to her neck. Winding her legs around his waist, MC buried her face in the warm crook of his neck, encapsulated by the scent of his cologne. Ibrahim gently cradled her under her hips before easily carrying her until her back pressed up against a wall, their lips crashing together in urgency. Rahim’s kisses were strong and confident, opening her mouth with his own, before trailing down her neck as she ran her fingers over his strong shoulders, her nails leaving red marks, eyes drifting into the back of her skull as he reached her pulse-point, muttering into her ear “You’re mine” and growling as his fingers slid under the material of her bikini. She ran one hand down the middle of his abs until she reached the waistband of his red swim-shorts, pulling at it whilst Ibrahim’s lips came crashing back into hers. Her bikini bottoms dropped to the floor as Rahim ran his hands up her thighs, she held his length guiding it until their bodies moved as one. For a while there was no sound other than their heavy breathing and moaning of each other’s names. He had definitely missed this.  
Ibrahim’s pace steadied, resting his head on her shoulder in an attempt to catch his breath. He pulled out, smiling ear to ear before the realisation kicked in. “I… I need to talk to Shannon…” he ran a hand over his rows before pulling his swim-shorts back up. MC nodded in response.  
“And I need to talk to Elijah…” her face looked panicked, she wasn’t good at this. Reaching for her bikini bottoms whilst trying to compose herself. Ibrahim pulled her in for one last meaningful kiss as three words graced his mind, he decided to keep them to himself for now…


	10. Surprises (Day 21)

MC’s eyes fluttered across the bedroom until they landed on Rahim’s bed, he returned her gaze with a warm smile, remembering the glory that was yesterday. They had promised to choose each other in the next recoupling, if there was one. Today they both had big tasks to tackle, telling their other halves – Elijah was breathing calmly next to MC, his right arm resting on his lower abdomen, his legs stretched to their full length and almost hanging off the bed. MC’s face dropped when she realised how much she was going to have to hurt him, he best be worth it.  
Shannon lay besides Rahim, her red hair sprawled over the pillow. For some reason, Rahim felt as though she would take the news a lot easier than Elijah, they had been distant ever since the girls came back… maybe it was his fault? He had needed a lot of time to think recently, leaving Shannon to spend her time with the others, mainly Hope and Noah.  
The bedroom was silent, excluding Noah and Lottie’s snoring, they were the only ones awake. Rahim tried to catch her eye, in hopes to gesture for a round two but the minute she returned his gaze Bobby jumped up from his duvet. Bobby had always been a morning person, full of energy constantly, where did he get it from? How much coffee does that boy drink?  
“Why is nobody else awake yet?” a sad smile spread across the bottom half of his face as he nudged Hope next to him, “Come on you two, help me wake everyone” shrugging, they did as told. MC quietly started tapping Elijah, who curled his fingers around hers before opening his eyes, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth as his gaze rested on her “Mm, good morning babe.” She forced a smile in response.  
“Morning.” Shannon was another story, one of the heaviest sleepers that you could encounter, Rahim started by tapping her left shoulder, then shook her but nothing was successful, eventually he lost his patience – grabbing his pillow from behind his head and throwing it at her. Unfortunately, Rahim was too strong to playfully throw a pillow and the amount of force from his release caused Shannon to fall off the bed, which definitely woke her… and everyone else.  
“What on earth was that?” Lottie sat up, running her fingers through her hair in distress.  
“OMG!! Shan babes, are you okay?” Chelsea leaped out from Gary’s bed to help Shannon get up, “What happened?” Shannon rubbed her eyes in response, looking around the room – once she noticed the pillow next to her and the guilty expression on Rahim’s face, she burst out laughing, it seemed forced. Noah’s mouth formed into a small smile at the sound of Shannon’s laugh, Hope seemed oblivious. “Shannon, since you’re up” he chuckled “Fancy making me a cuppa?” grinning mischievously.  
“Oh? You cheeky fucker!” Shannon side-eyed him playfully, hoisting herself up and recruiting Lottie to help her in the kitchen. Gary’s eyes followed Lottie out of the room. Chelsea jumped onto MC’s bed, giving her a cuddle and flashing a huge smile at Bobby from across the room, his cheeks flushed. “Right, time to make myself look stunning” blowing them both a kiss before skipping to the dressing room.  
“Shouldn’t take too long…” Bobby muttered under his breath; his eyes glued to Chelsea as she left the room.  
“What was that?” MC chuckled, she’d obviously heard his quiet confession.  
“Oh Erm… nothing, Chels just always looks stunning” his cheeks flushed once more before he shook his head. MC had always been very perceptive when it came to Bobby…  
“Go for it, you two would make a great couple” she uttered it so quickly that Bobby didn’t get a chance to respond before she ran to join Chelsea in the dressing room – his jaw was open slightly, processing MC’s words.  
“She’s not wrong, Chels would be a great match for you” Gary chuckled from the left side of the bedroom. “You’re both so full of energy, you’d bounce off each other like crazy!”  
“Erm…” his cheeks had turned scarlet “It’s just a crush, not like she’d even go for me – the lass is way out of my league…” his face has dropped, resting his gaze on the floor and frowning.  
“Bobs, you’ll never know if you don’t take the chance” Ibrahim smiled at him from across the room. Take a chance, the very same words he said to MC on day one when she asked why he had stepped forward.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The islanders were gathered in the kitchen, chatting and serving breakfast when a familiar sound decided to chime in.  
“TEXT!!!” Lottie yelled from the sun loungers, walking towards the kitchen gathering before reading.  
“Islanders, life is full of surprises, today you will receive a few examples. Are you ready? #SurpriseSurprise #ExpectTheUnexpected”  
They all exchanged puzzled looks but before they could say anything they were interrupted once more…  
“Hey everyone!”  
“Good morning! Queen is in the villa”  
They all spun around to see two new girls walking towards them. One strutted whilst the over slumped, one greeted the girls with a smile, the other scowled. Jo, a blonde cyclist with a sleeve on her right arm. Eliza, a tall social media influencer with mesmerising green eyes. Jo ran to the girls; Eliza made a b-line for the boys – casting her eyes on Noah and Elijah. Both girls introduced themselves whilst the islanders finished cooking up breakfast. The sun had fully risen by the time Eliza had given her life story; Jo was only just getting a word in when the familiar chime of a phone decided to interrupt.  
“As a welcoming present, both of the new girls will go on two dates this afternoon! Girls, please choose your boys. #RomanceBlossoms”  
Eliza casted her eyes on Elijah, biting her lip. Hope linked her arm in Noah’s, whispering something in his ear – he seemed more interested in his conversation with Shannon. Eliza’s eyes flickered onto Noah before she cracked open her mouth “I’ve made my decision, sorry girls but I do like to think I’m fair competition. Elijah, Noah, seems like your schedules have just filled up” flipping her hair and flashing an astonishing smile. Hope’s jaw dropped, she scowled at Eliza, examining Noah’s reaction – he seemed unphased, still laughing at Shannon’s joke...  
All eyes were on Jo, spluttering she obviously had no clue who to pick. “Erm, well… I guess I’m going to pick…” her eyes nervously darted around the kitchen “Ibrahim?” He seemed startled, he subtly reached to squeeze MC’s hand before nodding at Jo. “Great…and umm… Gary?” Anyone could see how much he loved the attention, a huge grin engulfed Gary’s face, which didn’t please Lottie in the slightest, “I’d be delighted, come on boys! We’ve got dates to get ready for!” the four of them ran off to the villa.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The villa may have been missing 4 of the boys, but it definitely wasn’t any quieter, just a lot more spacious… The islanders had seemed to split off into separate groups, some big, some small.  
Bobby  
Bobby and Chelsea had been strategically left alone by MC and Gary; Bobby couldn’t tear his eyes away from Chelsea. “So…Erm, new people, you know what that means?”  
A look of confusion covered her face “No more empty beds?” she giggled whilst shrugging her shoulders at him. She never failed to make him smile.  
“Well, yes… but it also means?” his eyes widened trying to encourage her to guess, her face remained puzzled, beautiful but puzzled. “New couples…”  
“OMG!! Do you think so?” excitement filled her eyes, she almost jumped off the swing before Bobby placed his hand on her outstretched arm in an attempt to calm her. “Well, two new girls, no new boys? Someone’s bound to switch…” his cheeks flushed, complementing the freckles that were dotted over the centre of his chiselled face. Chelsea’s face dropped… “That means a dumping… and I’m pretty sure no boys here want to couple up with me” she casted her eyes to the wooden floorboards, Bobby reached for her hand, swallowing hard he took a deep breath “I can assure you that is definitely not the case” their eyes met, Chelsea placed one hand on his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek and smiling. Bobby’s gaze drifted to her lips, as their faces slowly inched closer.  
“WE’RE BACK!!!!” Eliza screamed, running down to the lawn, Elijah followed shortly after whilst Gary, Rahim, Noah and Jo all strolled in calmly. Chelsea craned her neck as fast as lightning, she then looked at Bobby apologetically before running over to hear about the dates.


End file.
